Pierced Hearts
by sonic-kid15
Summary: After having a terrible incident. Ash received a devastating news about his heart from the doctor which he was told he has a coronary heart disease. In order to live, he must abroad to Kalos where he will meet new people and new friends along in his journey. However, there is also someone he hasn't met for a long time since childhood.
1. Introduction

Heart 

The first and only word of this story that will bring this book into life.

Our feelings will grow on each day making it easier, but yet, harder to overcome on what's ahead of us.

We live on through our lives, day by days, month by months, year by years till the end of our journey by raising our souls to the high skies where we will be standing beside our loved ones...or not.

We breath inside our living lungs. Hearing every each thump beat after beat.

Control of our insides. These that makes us work for it...

However... there are consequences that may not work for it.

They could be broken into our dreams like a glass shattered into various pieces from a hard object with our faces cracked through in our reflection.

They could be stopped that we won't breath another day, stopping at the end of our road. Which could be now, tommorow or even another day.

We could die for it... but we won't lose it.

These words that I'm telling you maybe true, but can your heart take it...

Does it hurt so much when you cry of losing someone? Watching them lay down infront of your wet eyes, feeling un-used that you couldn't do anything. What can you do? Nothing, just watch by letting your tears pour out without saying a single word. Only the faint sound of their last breath. Leaving you, leaving this city, leaving this forever world.

Does it beat when you fall in love? With a crush? A best friend? A stranger? do you believe in love at first at sight? Well maybe you do, maybe you don't. Or maybe you don't know.

Does it control your life?

Well. Then let me bring this story to you in front of your eyes as we begin the story called 'Pierced hearts' where we now start...

The true meaning, from your own pure heart.

Let the journey begin...


	2. Chapter One

No POV

Outside in a warm, beautiful region called Kanto where a bright sun elevates high up, shining down at the whole land above swirled clouds, hanging in the high, inky-blue sky, with various birds gliding through clear air, letting out squeak tweets. Forming in a perfect position of a 'V'.

It was another great day like new year has just begun.

On a narrow, concreted pathway near a clear empty park and big houses close-by on each side without lights turned on through stretched windows. There was a young, teenage boy dragging himself along the clear pathway in a normal speed, alone, with a smile stuck on his tanned face. His hazel orb eyes gazed straight ahead of him, puffing a little of his z-mark cheeks.

He wore a blue short-sleeved jacket with white stripes printed on each side on his shoulder and down under his arm, till the hip. Under it was a black t-shirt. He also wore grey long, regular trousers that fitted tightly. A mixed red and black sneakers that were laced in both of his feet fitting comfortably and last a baseball cap on his head, covering the top black-raven hair with some spiking out from back. On his behind-back, he was carrying a heavy, zipped, bright green, back pack which wasn't big deal to carry lots of books.

Finally after a long walk from his house and knowing his ways to school which this town was his hometown since he was born.

He stopped in his dead tracks, body facing ahead. In-front in distance was a big building that looked like a tower having over thirty windows in front view and a red flag waving as wind blew it on top roof. It was kind of a wind that would make you shiver all over your body.

The raven haired boy simply walks through a opened metal gate and enters in the crowded playground, just like every student does. Around him in his surroundings were teenage students, most were older than him while some are younger.

A bunch of tall Boys were in caged courts playing a game of basketball by shooting hoops while a bunch of girls were having a private conversation at a sitting area.

The school sign on top was called 'Pallet high' a school were high standard education takes place. It wasn't hard to pass, but it was very difficult to get it. Most teachers were very strict to achieve while some were pretty nice, calm and helpful for students to pass higher grades. It was kind like a school that makes you work hard till you beat your own target. I wonder what's your school like?

Now; as the young boy entered through the swinging doors without wasting precious time. He walks down the crowded hallway with other students walking past him, ignoring without taking a glance at him. On each side where hanged up old pictures on plain wall, even trophies which were years ago.

Soon, He finally enters the classroom where less students were going to their seat. As he did, he immediately saw his own friends sitting down in their seat at a very back row, having a quite conversation which he couldn't hear what they were saying since he's far from distance.

A brown spiked haired boy notices him standing near the opened door and waves his free hand up in the air fit signal. He wore a short-sleeved, fully black top with a collar around his neck, all buttoned up. A fully Black loose jeans. Black laced comfortable trainers and a black sweatband at his right wrist.

"Ashy-boy" he called out loud with a smile formed on his lip. Grateful to see his childhood friend another day in school.

The raven haired boy smiled widely on his thin sealed lips and began dragging his worked legs towards his friends where they sat. Walking past some students who were sat in their original seat, getting their own work out and equipment from their sized bags.

"Hey gare bear" the raven boy replied as he came close and takes a chair, plopping down beside him in his seat comfortably while his eyes on a brown-haired boy by placing his back pack on the dusted ground.

"So Ashy-boy. What's up lately" A brown spiky haired boy asked with a playful smirk crawled up on his cheeky expression. Setting his eyes in line at his friend beside him. Like they usually do.

The raven boy gave a simple shrug as a response. "nothing really." He said and turned his head at his other friend in front of him in sight. "What about you guys?" he asked them.

An orange, short haired girl spoke out first, looking like a tomboy. She wore a yellow tank top that only showed her bare slim stomach with red straps over each of her shoulder connected to the blue, short jeans that ended till her thighs. A red mixed with white running shoes. She was slightly taller than one boy in the group and is the youngest out of all of them.

"I'm going away with my sisters" she said with a sweet smile, feeling enjoyed on what she just said since she visits them every weekend.

Soon when she finished her sentence. Another brown haired spoke next to her who was the oldest out of the three teenagers. With detail. He wore a fully dark, green short sleeved top, buttoned up over a fully brown non-sleeved jacket, un-zipped. His grey trousers were slightly loose and blue trainer in his feet under a white sock. His eyes were lined narrowe and facial was coloured tanned-brown.

"I'm going to compete in master chad competition" he said with a gentle smile that he can win it all the way till the very end. His passion was cooking in desire, burning in his eyes, but it was either that or a well-being doctor.

The raven haired smiled up on each z-marked cheeks at the two as he listened carefully from what they had been said.

"What about you Ashy-boy" his original name was called out, breaking out his own trace.

The raven full named Ash Ketchum looks at all his friend around him in their seat, still with a smile. "I might go," he stopped for a second. "probably have fun over the summer." He said. Liking of what he just thought. Which just popped in his racking brain.

This young boy was no ordinary like the others in his school. He was called Ash Ketchum. His character was always positive, not even negative. He would always help out other before him and with his motivation stick in his head, he would never give up. Not from any cost, or his life.

Beside his seat was his friend named Gary Oak, Ash's childhood friend. They first met each other at camp in summer term since they were kids. They once were rival, but it all changed after years as they now became friends. On the other hand. Gary would always challenge Ash into something and nickname him all the time calling him 'Ashy-boy'. Also another fact is his grandfather working at a science corp. which Gary found a dream. A scientific professor to learn about every ancient being.

The others were Misty Waterflower and Brock. The two were also friends with Ash after Gary's encounter. Misty was a young girl who would loved to be a swimmer one day in her dream while Brock wants to be a celebrity chef, touring around the world by visiting other celebrity chefs. Also, find a girl of his dreams. Which he gets rejected for sometime.

All these three have a bright future ahead of them. Except for one, Ash, who still doesn't know what's a ahead of him. Sometimes it was sport, other was nothing just nothing.

The four teenagers began to talk for some spare minutes until an older teacher enters the classroom without saying a word, just the sound of his footstep making the whole full class go in silent in a second as the teacher stood still in front of a wooden desk. His arms behind his back not showing them. Scanning around each student in their original seat.

"Right class, let's begin the lesson. Shall we." he addressed to the whole class and walks to a steel, old cupboard. Taking out a lot of heavy book off shelf, that were piled up in his bare hand up to the shoulder as he managed to place them on the wooden desk without letting them fall off balance. When he did successfully, his muscles rested from might force.

A moan in displeasure fall around the whole classroom. Gary sits on his chair, resting his backbone like he was starting to get sleepy into his own dream world while Ash sits up straight, concentrating on lesson that has now begun. He loved it, but hated to get homework.

After a long period lesson has finished after doing so much writing that would make your hand flop dead. The four now were heading towards their next class which was maths. It wasn't that bad to be honest, but it was terrible with a strict teacher teaching a lot of numbers that would make each and every student confused of the answer. It would even make more confusing to know the example of the equation.

Then later after that lesson, they went for their physical education which was Ash's favourite subject of the day. He partners up with Gary in lesson while Misty partners up with Brock. When class started. They quickly finish their work just in time than the others.

\--(time skip)--

For a couple of moment, pure silence fell around as student had heads down, in sight at a noted paper in front filled with every detailed and answer, working on their project. Until, a bell suddenly rang loud repeatedly across the hallway meaning it was the end of school.

Immediately. A lot of aged students around whole school put their work in their sized bags, zipping it closed, placing around their shoulders and stepped out from classroom through door and walk to the exit of building. Heading out of school as they walk to their own homes with the sun shining brightly hanging in a clear, inky blue sky as it slowly descend into sun set. Lined down at the horizon.

Although, we were missing a person.

"Hey Ash. Do you want to play footy. It will be blast" Gary said with a playful smile across his lip. Desperate to wait for an answer from his childhood friend while walking straight along the hallway near to a exit with Misty beside, and Brock and Ash behind his back.

Ash thought for a quick moment by racking his brain. He would love to play a game and has free time for spare since they are already free from school for a day, or he could go home, but will miss the fun. So with quick thinking. He looked up at Gary and smiled widely.

"Sure, let's go" he replied as the boys walk out of the building through the swinging doors and head to football pitch after saying farewell to their friend Brock. However, Misty tagged along with them, because she just wants to see her crush Gary play. She had this first love over a year when she first met him since day one, probably love at first.

When trio have reached their destination In a minuet or so. They looked up ahead in sight to see some company which were only boys that have already playing a match, or should I say started.

Without hesitation. Ash and Gary enter through the steel cage, entering in the coloured concrete pitch while Misty sat on side on a bench, watching the scene in view.

When Ash and Gary have entered. A brown spiked haired boy that looked just like Ash, notices them coming and paused the game by picking up and holding firmly onto a sphere ball, his palm on the surface. Gazing directly at the two boys before him as they came over.

"Hey Ritchie, let's us play." Gary said out loud. His legs were getting wrapped up to play. Ready for a game to begin.

Ritchie nods in response, a smile brought upon his face. "Ok, how about you two play on my team" he pointed a finger to himself.

"Sure" Ash respond with a smile while Gary nods in response.

The two boys continued on with a intensive match. Gary was playing in defence which was current position while Ash was in midfield, his favourite position. They're predator eyes were targeting on the sphere hard ball as it was controlled by a opposite teams player. He wasn't as skillful, but was really fast.

Luckily. Gary manages to tackle him with some if his strength. When he did, he looked up ahead to find his friend in clear space with no around him and passed the ball to Ash.

As the ball rolled over along the concrete smoothly. Ash control the ball at his own two feet when it came close and whirled around, running along across the pitch in quick pace by getting past each defender in his way by letting out huffs from his dry mouth. He loved to play like this and was really enjoying it.

He looked up ahead in short distance, sliding his eyes and sees a only young goalkeeper after getting past all the defenders easily, meaning he was clear from tackle. He enters in the semi-circle and instantly raises his right foot for power which was his strongest foot to shoot, quickly swings forward, hitting as hard as he could at the centre of sphere as it flew fast with curled swerve going from left to right. Making it hard for the goalkeeper to know where is the ball going until realises the ball was shooting at a right corner.

The goalkeeper jumps as high as he could from left position, trying to stop the ball from going in the net. His arms stretched out, but it was too little too late as the ball flew in making it a wonderful goal for Ritchie's team.

Ash watched on as the ball go in. When it did. Soon, he jumps in air victoriously and runs back to his side half across the pitch. Gary raised his arm up to his shoulder by handing a high five from Ash.

After a long intensive game. The score was now a tie with each team scoring two goals from long and short distances. Most boys were sweating down from their forehead, breathing out tiredly with their legs couldn't go on another day. While others didn't felt any pain or sweat, just fun of playing the game, reaching for victory.

A bead sweat trickle down from Ash's sweated forehead. It even made more from the suns heat. His breath was hard like he had ran a marathon, his legs were aching for rest, but he carried on running. Ignoring his body telling him. However, one thing he didn't know was his beating heart which couldn't take it that was beating like a drum in each every second as his blood running through his stream.

Suddenly an opposite player gets past a tiring defender with ease, he gave it all he got but his energy ran out for good.

Gary tried to stop him with all his best from getting past, but utterly failed when a player did a skillful step over, faking his move and ran past Gary who was astounded that he was beaten. The opponent's player ran in quick pace towards the goal where a goalkeeper stood in his stance.

If he scored this one last goal in time then it will all end in loss.

however, not on one person. Ash now runs fast as he could to the player across the field, trying his best to catch by dragging his worked up legs. He could feel his liver aching, but ignored it while running as fast as he could. When he was up close near to the player in a short distance. Suddenly his eyes went from clear to instant blurry with a few couple blinks. His legs began to slower down till he stopped from running as he breaths harden for air as if he really needs it.

He stops in his tracks and looks ahead, clearly seeing the opponent's player has just scored the winning goal until his eyes went blurry again in vision.

Time went slow. His hazel eyes looked around his surrounding with his heartbeat drumming in his ear when he suddenly heard a loud voice from his friend that rang his screeched ears.

"Ashy boy! are you alright." Gary said out loud across the other side that send echoes through his head. He could glimpse a concerned face from his friend.

He slowly glanced down at ground with a bead sweat trickle down his forehead as a light tingle rang his whole body. He couldn't move a muscle when his body went numb. He felt a great painful twitched from his chest.

Suddenly there was no control and no one to save him as his body started to fall to the hard ground like falling off a cliff. His head lands hard on ground then his whole body, lying unconscious. His Hazel eyes were slowly becoming shut and breathing was beginning to lose its need of air.

A voice again was heard from his head. Gary ran over with a concerned face and sits down and picks up Ash's head, shouting at the boys as they came around.

"Call the ambulance! Call the * ambulance right now!" Gary shouted loud on top of his lungs. Ash clearly heard his shouted words as he was about to lose out his own sight.He blinked a couple times. Flooding his final sight on Gary until he complete saw darkness... with one final breath taken away from him.

And one last beat came from his own heart.

Beep

Beep

Beep

The repeated noise was coming from a machine which had screen of a bright, green colour with a thin line that was making a hill, proceeding on non-stop.

The room was dead quite with just a sound coming from the machine. Lights flickered on in each minuet. However, there were three people gazing in sight at Ash who was lying on a hospital bed for some hours. Closing his eyes like he was resting in piece without moving a slight inch. His chest bobbing various of times by inhaling in his nostrils where there was wires connected around his arm.

Then, A hand was placed ontop of Ash's hand, revealing a brown haired women who was the second oldest in the room, gazing at Ash who was her only son. Tears dripped from her red eyes, letting out some sniffs. This women was named Delia, A single mom.

All she could do was watch.

Watch her son lay in bed while holding his bare hand, resting on it. Behind her was just Gary who also had tears in his eyes watching his friend. He felt guilt swelled. Thinking that it was al his fault from the beginning. He shouldn't have brought him to play, but it was to late to say it.

There was even a another person who the oldest in the room. Standing one the other side. Wearing a lab coat with a paper in hand that reveal X-rays and date from Ash.

Suddenly a moment too soon. Ash eyes slowly opened up. He blinked a couple as he saw the light first in sight then hears a first response. A cry. Not just any cry, but a mothers cry that he felt broken to hear it.

"Ash" Delia spoke in very hurtful tone. Lunging her body forward. Hugging Ash while In bed. not to tight but light.

"Mum" was all Ash responded. Confused plastered all over his face of why his mother was with him. He didn't know anything when Delia departs from hug as he looks around to see he was in a hospital room which made him completely confused. Ash looks around then finished by spotting Gary, but what surprise Ash even more was his childhood friend had some tears from his red eyes until a care voice rang his ears. Alerting from the left side.

"Mr Ash Ketchum" said a oldest man who was a doctor.

Ash shot at 10 o'clock to see a doctor standing beside him with a neutral expression that was ignoring the pain to watch a kid lying on bed.

Ash's eyebrows narrowed in confusion then turned at his mother and close friends.

"What going on, mum tell me. Why I'm I here" he asked with a question in a normal tone. Desperate to know what was going on.

With a single sniff let out. Delia spoke in stutter. "W-well son, is because y-your..." she couldn't say another word that let's her sentence trapped inside relaxing with a bawled cry, putting her bare cupped hand in her teared face that was covering up with it.

a pain fell on Ash as he sees his mother cry before his burning eyes when he heard a doctor spoke, again.

"Mr Ketchum, I'll tell you" he said. Taking a chair and sits down beside, looking at Ash making eye contact as he continued "The reason why you are here Mr. Ketchum, is that you have a coronary heart disease" he continued. A fact about CHD is a disease that can stop your organs in a full second. it can be dangerous but yet sufficient. "And err...I'm not going tell you, but, you may have a minimum of 30 days to live from this disease."

When he finished it in two breath. Ash eyes became wide like a round hole after hearing a devastating news while hearing his own mother crying even more, letting out all the emotions.

A single tear dripped down to the floor from Gary's eyes. Shutting his eyes completely to try stop from crying which he failed.

"W-what" Ash stuttered in a quite yet sufficient tone, a cat caught his tongue "how did this happen" he added, forgetting about his incident at the football pitch.

The doctor give in a quick breath and spoke. "Well, when you were playing a game. Your heart couldn't take it, and you were forcing yourself way to hard" he continued "Your friend here Gary was lucky that he saved you, if you layed another minute, you could've of died. However. We analyse you heart and it doesn't look good. So i presumably think that you have thirty days to live, Mr Ketchum."

When he finished his full sentence. It felt as if the whole world had stopped moving around the orbit.

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this a nightmare? or reality?

"However," the doctor replied, "There is cure for you to live, Mr Ketchum." when he said that out loud, the trio shot a look at him. "If you go to Kalos region. They will surely help you get cured, but you must fight it yourself." The doctor told, saying his final words to Ash.

Ash gives a nod in response. At least there was still hope coming to light.

When the doctor finished his final saying, he stood from his seat and walks out the door leaving Ash with his mother and Gary as the room became quite once again, but Ash broke it to soon as the door shut closed as a nurse walks past their room.

"Mum" Ash said to her, faces her broken expression. "Will I be okay?"

for a moment. Delia nods at him. Ignoring what had been heard from before. "You will" she said, comforting her son by rubbing gently on his bare hand with her thumb.

Ash smiled wider on his lips while his mother rubs gently on his bare, loose hand by a thumb. Ash felt comfort at this as he wanted to sleep, but didn't felt like it. He slid his hazel orb eyes at Gary who had been quite for the past whole conversation since the doctor left.

"Hey Gare-bear" Ash said at his friend nickname with a plastered smile. Encouraging his friend to do the same.

Gary looks up at his lying friend for a second. He was broken inside when hearing the news from doctor, but gives a fake smile. Not showing his hurtful expression.

"Ashy boy" he muttered under his breath. Letting out a single sniff and wipes tears from his red wet eyes with a finger while gazing at his lying friend on bed that made his heart sting like a bee's needle.

The three were left in a small room as it goes silent one last time with only the sound from heart monitor, beeping in every few second countlessly.

A late night blobbed the whole dark sky with a cold breeze bristling through the empty street of Kanto, rising with a full round moon that glistened high but not bright enough at land with streets were brightened by the lamp-post down on quite roads. Everyone were fast asleep at this time, however, not everyone was asleep. A trio exited out of the hospital building through split sliding doors, revealing Ash, his mom Delia, and last Gary. All three coming out at the same time after the door automatically slides shut.

When they did. They step down a couple of steps with cold wind breezing around them as they now walk in car park towards Delia's parked car alongside empty parked spaces.

As they arrived. Delia unlocks the car and opens the drivers seat door, sitting down comfortably inside while Ash and Gary were on the passenger seat behind. Sitting down comfortable and clipped the seat belt for safety reasons. Delia also does the same since she's has been a driver for a couple of years.

She puts the car keys in ignition, switching the engine on and reverse the car out from parking space then drives out of car park as she now drives through the quite road, heading home. Delia kept her eyes focused on road ahead through front window while Ash and Gary gaze out from clear window beside them. Watching post-lights and houses which had no lights go by their own eyes. It was silent between the three without saying a single word, but they were only saying their minds.

Delia drops off to Gary house which was a couple mile away from Ash's house.

Gary detaches his seat belt and got out from the car as he give one last fare well to Ash and heads inside his own home. When he did. Delia drives to their own house with her only, Ash.

Finally. Taking one last turn through a corner. She parks the car on top a pavement, parking between two cars and switches the engine off by taking out the car keys from ignition.

Both Ash and Delia got out from the car at a same time, closing the door behind as Delia locks the car completely. Then they head to the door, walking along the pavement and fully swinging open the house front door.

Ash switches the lights on as the room brightens up, there were pictures stuck on walls, a flower pot on modern table and a rug lying on a laminated floor. The smell was a scent of those that waved up to both Ash and Delia as they entered in silent.

When they entered not letting the cold breeze in. Delia shuts the door behind complete as she takes her coat off and hangs it on hooker alongside with other coats while Ash heads upstairs, going into his room without getting a word from his mother. Each step made his mind raced before at the hospital. Thinking of his days to live.

30 days wasn't a enough than the rest the of your own life.

When reaching at top floor with tiredness swelled. He walks towards a closed, fully wooden door in his sight. He stopped in front, moving his free arm forward and firmly grabs a metal handle, fully turning it in ninety degree and pushes it fully open to enter. As he did. All he saw was complete darkness filled in the room. He switched the lights on that was stuck to the wall beside making the room brighten up.

Soon, his sharp coffee orbs scanned around the tidy room were a neat, single bed was metres away from him. Wallpapers were pictured of various soccer balls in pattern. A big cupboard was placed on side with a clear cleaned mirror. A wide window that has a view outside which was dark. A desk with some papers on it and carpet was fluffed, feeling a ticklish sensation from his bare feet. At this sight he was looking at his own whole bedroom.

Now, he steps towards a cupboard and slides open the door where he had lots of different clothing and starts off by taking off his casual clothing and change it with a night garment.

When he finished. He does his night routine by brushing his teeth cleaned, that's all. Then goes to bed after switching the lights off making the room complete dark again with a little light falling from the wide window. Ash lays down restlessly on his back against the soft cushioned with a bed covers on top of him making him warm and cosy to sleep deep. His eyes were beginning to drift off with one last view of his room.

However his mind was thinking about other thing. About Kalos, thinking what will it be like when he arrives.

But little did he know that his whole life was starting to count down his days.

30 days left

Hey boys and girls. So I've been planning this book for a whole while now and I have been thinking constantly of making an emotional story of Amour. I don't know if I will be fast enough to update, but please bear with me. I am a bit busy with other things in life, so this story will be slow, or maybe fast if I can try. 

But anyways. I'll try and entertain you all with everything I can. You can even give me criticism, so please comment me so I can do better in my writing skill. 

This sonic-boy15 peace out. 


	3. Chapter Two

Starting the first day on a autumn term as morning sun elevates brightly above the high hills from a curved horizon making it a beautiful scene to watch with skies fully changed from dusk to painted blue.

In town, many trees were drenching away with green leaves parting away from sticks waving through just air. Streets brightened up the day as tall lamp-post begin to switch off down on a quite, empty roads like it was simply dead with only random cars parked on curbed pavements near to houses. There was only a young dressed as a postman delivering peeps to each every houses even small shops opening the day for business in an early time.

Eventually. We now go to our character Ash Ketchum, who was apparently sleeping peacefully, lying on a single soft bed letting out quite snores with a bed cover over his own head, covering his whole face.

The sun-rays brightens up the full tidy room falling from a wide, closed window until silence broke when a loud, annoying alarm rang across the whole room. Shouting a loud beeping sound repeatedly non-stop which woke the raven boy from a long slumber.

A mental groan escaped from his stinky mouth sounding very tired like he had a rough night. Feeling as tiredness got the better of him. Ash shuffles on the soft bed by slightly rolling over and slams his bare hand at the annoying alarm clock which was alongside him. Causing it to stop beeping. Although, it did just enough to manage to get the raven boy to wake up.

Ash lifts his own, light-weighted body and sits up in his soft bed with legs resting, pulling a bed cover sheet sliding away from his face, revealing groggily eyes that he had a deep sleep and a messy raven hair.

He stretched his arms wide open to get rid of the tiredness with a loud yawn escaping and moves out from bed by lifting away the bed cover out. His feet touched the soft carpet under his bare feet that gave a ticklish sense.

As he did. He dragged his own heavy legs that felt as if he was about to fall. Walking out the bedroom door by swinging it open then goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He grabs a un-used toothbrush, pasting it with a toothpaste and looked up at stretched mirror. Gazing at his own reflection while brushing each side of his teeth, standing still near a sink.

Later, he gave out one last spit, finish brushing which took about two minutes and washed his whole face with eyes closed, splashing warmness all over his face that made his eyes clear to see and skin parched. He grabs a towel from metal hanger, dabbing gently on his tanned skin. Drying from wetness.

When he was done, he stepped out of the bathroom through a fully opened door and heads down-stairs, taking each step at a time until landing at ground floor and then goes to the kitchen where he sees his own mother making breakfast for him, sniffing a wave of sweet even delicious in his nostrils which made his stomach rumble for hunger. His mother, Delia, was actually cooking scrambled eggs and baked beans that were cooked perfectly inside the equipment separate, been heated on a flamed cooker. Even a cup of tea filled in a mug all the way till very top with warm steam waving up in a air, vanishing in a millisecond out of thin air.

"Hey mom" Ash greeted with a welcoming smile and enters in a normal-sized kitchen, glancing at his mom making breakfast. He sits down on a empty small seat comfortably and resting his arm lying on a round table. Waiting patience for his breakfast to be served.

Delia smiled across on her closed lips, lifting both corners. knowing that her son has already sat down.

"Morning Ash" she said, without taking a look back at her only son just focusing on making breakfast which was nearly done. However, Ash could examine of her voice which got him very curios to know. It wasn't cheer like all ways that he always used to hear, it was rather hurt mixed with a broken cry.

Inhaling a short breath and pour warmness out from his mouth, he spoke. "Mom, are you alright. You don't sound like it" Ash said with worriedness, raising his narrow eyebrows making his forehead creased in lines.

Gazing directly at his own mother in short distance as she carefully places the hot breakfast on a white plate and delivers it to Ash who still gazing at his mother as she'd placed it on table gently in front of him by sliding the bottom plate on table. Giving amount of view on the plate.

The scent waved in Ash's nostrils. Resisting him to gobble all the food with urgency kicking in. However, he didn't do it. Not giving enough willpower to do so. It was complete opposite way around. He wasn't clearly thinking of the food in front of him. It was his own mother who sat down on opposite chair in silence with a filled cup of tea resting on table without taking a single sip like she has forgotten about it by leaving it to be in placed.

Ash completely knew something was definitely wrong from his mother and soon realised what it was. So he asked again.

"Mom," he started, but when he saw his mother expression. A bead of tear squeezed out from her left eye, strolling down from her almond bloodshot eyes as it ran down smoothly till bottom of the chin with more pouring out.

A worried expression stabbed at young Ash. He didn't want to see his own mother cry, not in a time like this while he is pain after been released from hospital yesterday. It also made him pain even more from the bottom of his beating heart. Through out his whole life he always wants to make his mum smile, but now, it was turning serious than ever.

Without hesitation, Ash immediately stood up from his seated chair. Ignoring the scrumptious food that was placed before him leaving it to be cold. He walks around table, over to his crying mother who had her bare hands placed in her round face, covering it all with her hanging down at her own lap with a couple of sniffs wailing out, not even dared to look at her own and only son.

Ash finally came around in time and comforts his mother by slowly kneeling down to her level, facing to his mother with a worried expression.

"Mum, its all right" he reassured in a comfort tone. Trying his very best to make her happy again. "I know your hurt and sad for me. But" he paused for a second, inhaling a breath. "you need to stay strong. For me. Even I'm hurt and I don't want to see you cry." Ash finished. Placing his warm hand on top of her free shoulder. Fighting his own tears that were about to make his own eyes wet on a verge of crying.

With one last final sniff escaped. Delia slowly releases her bare hand from her face and rested them on top of her lap which had some wet spots on her own palm, down at her own lap. Giving Ash a clear view of her full expression, only to glimpse tears running down on both of each side at her ruby eyes. It did pained him a lot like a sharp knife stabbing through a skin, but Ash had to stay strong so instead he gave a real childish smile that his mom use to love when he was just a small kid.

"There you go mum," he said in calmness that soothed his mother down and stood up from a kneeling position. Popping his knees.

After comforting his mother. Suddenly Ash gives out to her a warm hug, placing his own head on top of her free shoulder with his arm wrapped around, feeling her brown loose-strand of hair while Delia does too, giving a hug back with some tears running down her wet cheeks. Letting out a couple of short sniffs.

They stayed like this in silent while being seated for a few minutes with Ash comforting her, calming his mother's negative mood.

"Mom," he started. "I'm going to be all right and fight this diseases with all my best. Like dad said. I'm not going to give up without a fight and that's a promise." he responded confidently, still comforting his own mother in his own arm, receiving a nod for answer.

Ash knew there was still a big wall ahead of him and that was his own heart. He still needs to fight at his own very best. But this was a job for himself. Doing it all alone.

After a couple of hours as time flies by from the conversation between a mother and son which was over and dealt with.

Delia took her own time to get back to her own self. She was sitting down on a comfy sofa in place, hanging her down at floor with her brain racking of one thing in her mind. This was it, it was the final day of her only son leaving. With control. She turned her head above her free shoulder and gazed at a wooden table, not just an inventory. It was a picture frame placed on top of it.

She looked at it for a brief moment as she carefully looked closer by slightly leaning forward her body that brought a loving smile on her upward lip. What made her do this positive expression was a picture frame that had her son smiling, herself standing behind and last a tall red-capped man beside her, placing an arm around her waist and a placed another hand on childhood aged Ash on shoulder, looking like a young, great family together.

She smiled even more than ever as she remembers the times of her loving husband spending time together for years. From their infant year to older adults. She couldn't stop thinking about him of the times they spend in each year until now...she was alone with her son.

A slide memory ran through her mind, she remembers her husband one last time together of her life. picturing a bed, a slide closed eyes and last a rainy day grave...

Up stairs in bright bedroom. Ash was preparing for his first trip of his life to a new region called Kalos. Which he didn't know what it was, but it was exciting to visit there. He puts his own fresh garments out from cupboard and into a green coloured rucksack that was been placed on bed. Zipped open revealing lots of items inside. Neatly piled up.

He takes some tops, trousers and etc (putting lots of things for holiday) with him which it was neatly piled and enough to fit in rucksack. When he was done with everything he needed. He zipped it all closed and lifts it up from bed by using his own strength which was no big deal as his muscle tensed when he lifted it, feeling gravitation of heaviness.

He manages to take the heavy rucksack down stairs after stepping out of his own tidy bedroom. Slowly taking each step at one time, trying not to fall as he successfully lands on hard ground floor. He places the heavy rucksack on floor giving his muscle a quick rest and called his mom, loud enough for him to hear his own voice.

"I'm ready mom" he called out loud, glancing inside living room to see his own mother stepping out with a smile.

"Ready to go Ash" she said. Firmly holding a car keys in her right hand as it made a jingling sound.

Ash nodded in response at her. He gripped on the handle as tight as he could and lifts up his heavy rucksack again in one hand with all his strength and walks out the front door making cold wind breeze in.

Delia shuts the front door after when they were out of the house into a sunny outside. Then they both went to their own parked car, SUV. Unlocking all doors. Ash opens the back booth and safely puts the rucksack in that rested his muscle and then closed it shut. When he did, he goes to the passenger door and takes a seat comfortably beside his mother who was on a driving seat.

Delia clips her seat-belt for safety before inserting her car keys in ignition, turning on engine as it gives a shout of a thunderous roar and drives off by turning a steering wheel in a direction away from the parked curb without getting crashed by other random cars as she now drives down in pallet town with sun glaring bright down at the town, hanging in the clear, inky-blue sky with temperature getting slightly hotter.

Sometimes in each terms. Kanto weathers gets sunny which causes temperate to increase while other times it's raining in cold.

Inside a design SUV. Ash turned his head above his free shoulder and gazes out at a clear opened window that blown right at his tanned skin feeling the warmness peck him while been seated down in passenger seat, getting a full view to watch his last look of pallet town.

He really was going to miss it from the bottom of his heart because it was his home town where he was born and fully raised without a father who passed away when Ash was at a very young age and now, he was confident and determined teenager.

At times. He didn't spend enough time with his own father after he suffered a painful illness that left him leaving the world, but still, Ash thinks of his powerful words echoing in his head.

Don't give up, until the very end. 

Throughout his life. Ash greeted local people in streets and met great friends at school. Although, there was one person he totally didn't forget at summer camp since he was just a young positive child. Still, He couldn't think of who it was where he found that small crying person lost in the dark forest, but couldn't remember the facial expression, only those shy, shining, ocean eyes.

Delia was very concentrating on main road without taking her own eyes off it, glimpsing random cars zoom by on the opposite lane, firmly placing her bare hand on plastic steering wheel which manually controlled the car's movement to turn and her foot placed on pedal to drive forward in a high speed. A smile rose as she glimpse at Ash feeling happy yet sad that this was her last days with her only son, abroading to another region.

After a long driveway with a couple of minutes left to spare before the plane takes off.

Delia and Ash finally arrive just in time at airport, parking SUV in a busy car park alongside various of random transports.

When she finally spotted a clear space and carefully parked it without crashing.

Ash got out from passenger seat. A wave of air sending to his leg after sitting for an hour. After shutting the car door and grabs a hold of his ruck sack from booth. He walks to the airport with his mother beside. Where in sight sees loads of people moving in and out from the busy building.

There was even a couple of yellow-coloured taxi's escorting and picking different aged-citizens. However, to Ash's big surprise. It wasn't just his mother going to say goodbye before he leaves Kanto.

What Ash saw in sight was a teenage person that he already knows was standing outside the auto, sliding glasses doors like he was waiting for someone.

"Gary" Ash called out in distance with a glued wide smile and quickly walks towards his childhood friend after crossing a zebra road with his mother and with a rucksack in his fingerless grip. Holding it firmly by fabric handle against his skin. Gripping it tightly like it won't let go.

Gary clearly heard his original name called out that ringed his perked up ears and turned around in same spot when a smile rises on his lips.

"Hey Ashy-boy" he greeted, getting to see his final farewell of his first friend. He did have time for himself at home after the incident and hospital yesterday of hearing the news of his friend abroad. Still, there was enough time to spare and this was his last.

Ash stops in front of Gary with a couple of steps between each other. Slowly placing his ruck sack on concrete floor leaving him empty handed and gives a big, warm hug to his childhood friend who does the same then departs for some seconds with both plastered smiles on their faces that they get to see each other one last time. However, Gary wasn't alone.

An older person stood still behind Gary back, revealing a tall man just above the two boys, he had dark pale short hair with spike on side, his facial had creases of his own age and was wearing a casual lap outfit. Fitted perfectly on his size.

Ash instantly notices his presence behind Gary and smiled widely of who it was. "Hey, professor oak." he greeted.

Smiled. "Ash my boy, is great to see you." he continued, "But I'm afraid your leaving now. So wish you luck for the very best. Also one thing. Which region you going to?" Professor Oak wanted to know since he knows most region near and far away from Kanto.

"Well" Ash started, "I'm going to a place called Kalos" he answered, really excited to visit the new region he never been too until his mother came and stood beside. Smiling.

"Ah." Oak immediately replied as he knows full well about the place "That really is a great place. I heard it's a region of love" Oak explained shortly. pointing a fore-finger up while sliding his eyes shut.

As soon as he said that. Ash's whole expression changed from happy to complete puzzled of confusion in a second. Wondering on what Oak just mean.

"Erm," he uttered with confusion. Half-himself. "What do you mean by the region of love" he said. Completely confused by the only word 'love' which he doesn't fully understand at all. All he thinks about is to be friend with other people. However, there was a slight chance he can learn about it in the process.

Gary let's out a simple sign and shook his head in disgust, resisting not to face palm, or maybe not even once. "Ashy-boy, you are one of a dense boy that I ever met." He said and lets out a short chuckle.

"What" Ash responded to his friend as he was about to continue on the conversation until suddenly a loud announcement spoke across the busy area from the loud speakers. Giving a full alert to most citizen in airport.

"The flight to Kalos region is about to deport in fifteen minutes. I repeat fifteen minutes"

Ash clearly heard this, so he instantly grabbed his ruck sack by a handle from ground, lifting it up till above his knees while looking at his own family and friend that he was really going to miss.

"Well" he signed. "that's my flight now, I got to go" he said with a smile on his thin lips. ready to leave his accompanies.

"Heh, well. I'll see you again Ashy-boy." Gary said, holding on to a wide smile. Seeing his childhood friend one last time in his sight as they both slide their hands. Giving one last handshake to each other and depart in a second.

"My boy, have a great time in Kalos" Oak said after his nephew.

Ash nodded in response then looked up in sight by taking a little step, turning his body, facing at his mother who was smiling down at him. A real smile as they both get to see one last time.

For a moment. Delia was about to speak out in response until was immediately interrupted by a warm hug from Ash, wrapping his arms around her. She was utterly surprised, but couldn't help by giving out a gentle smile as she slides her arm, gently patting her son on a red baseball cap.

"I'm going to miss you mom" Ash said and soon departs from his mothers caring arms, taking steps away in short distance. Holding onto to the bead of tears that were slightly being overflowed from his hazel eyes resisting to him cry, but stayed it on.

Instantly, He gives a farewell and takes steps away from the waving trio as he heads inside the busy airport and gives out one last final farewell to his friend and family which was his last view of them and heads to the plane that was nearly time to fly.

First he gets scanned from one security, checking him for any harmed equipment which he was completely secured and heads to the plane, leaving Kanto for good and onto a new region.

He steps inside the transport with a bag gripped in his hand and scans around his own surroundings for a spare seat to find, where he later found one beside to an old man who has reading a newspaper in his bare hands, gazing directly at newspaper close by as if he was interested on reading.

Without hesitation or even stuts. Ash carefully places his rucksack on top shelf first successfully with all a his strength and then sits down comfortably next to him without getting the older man turned to him which he was very more focused on newspaper that didn't bother him at all.

Ash ignored the man beside him to do whatever he was doing, he gets headphones from his pocket pants, sliding them out and puts it in both ears properly that was connected to his MP3, listening at just a right volume of a rap song. Relaxing his head against on his soft seat. letting his worked up body rest in silent without control.

Later as a round bright sun was starting to set down. The stretched plane was finally setting off its tracks. Driving on land for moment and immediately lifts off from ground, starting to fly in the air as high as possible with the engine working smoothly and big windmill fans supporting the weight for upthrust, cancelling gravity.

Ash craned and gazed outside through the small, clear window. Watching his hometown zoom out before his auburn eyes. When it did above the high clouds with no land in view, Ash rests back against the soft seat, escaping out a short breath and slides his eyes shut covering the hazel, drifting off into sleep.

This was going to be a long fly.


End file.
